


Cold Comfort

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: RH Plus (TV)
Genre: Community: hc_bingo, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Genderswap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ageha and Makoto get over their heads. Again. </p>
<p>Contains references to blood-drinking. Thanks to Lindentreeisle for betaing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Comfort

"It's all right," Makoto repeated, though he wasn't sure Ageha was listening any more. "It'll be all right."

"It's cold," Ageha said. "Why is it so cold?"

Makoto tightened his arms around his friend. "We're in the freezer, remember?"

Ageha looked at him, eyes big and round in the dim light. "Why are we in the freezer?"

"Because we got locked in here," Makoto explained, for what felt like the thirtieth time. "It's okay. Kiyoi will be here soon."

Ageha shuddered again, and Makoto tried not to notice the soft, round breasts pressing against his chest. What had that guy _done?_ And how long would it be until Kiyoi found them? He'd felt Ageha's psychic call, and it certainly seemed strong enough to reach Kiyoi wherever he was, but even Kiyoi had his limits. Makoto was sure he'd be able to get them out, but what would happen after _that...._

"He's coming," Ageha said, and his voice sounded less lost, more confident. Makoto sighed in relief. His fingers had gone numb half an hour ago, and he was fairly certain neither of them were breathing any more, even out of habit.

He stroked Ageha's hair. "I told you he'd be here soon, didn't I?"

"Why is it so cold?" Ageha asked.

Makoto sighed for an entirely different reason. Fortunately, at that point, something hit the freezer door with a metallic _clang._ "Come on," Makoto said. "Get up, Kiyoi will be worried." He helped Ageha to his feet as the door clattered open.

Kiyoi's face was serious and hard, and his eyes burned. Makoto could see Masakazu hovering over his shoulder. "Ageha-kun," Kiyoi said. "Are you--"

And then he stopped.

Ageha had regained some strength, though, and ran into Kiyoi's arms. "You're here," he said, into Kiyoi's chest.

"You're a girl," Masakazu said.

"Shut up," Ageha and Makoto both said.

"Masakazu-san," Kiyoi said gently, "Why don't you and Makoto check and make sure there's no one else in the restaurant?"

"Um, yeah," Masakazu said. "Sure." He tried to ignore the way his stomach knotted as Kiyoi pulled Ageha closer.

"Why is Ageha a girl?" Masakazu hissed as they inspected the kitchen.

"I don't know!" Makoto couldn't sense anyone in the restaurant, human, vampire or otherwise. "He was some kind of wizard, and there was this flash of light--"

Masakazu stopped searching long enough to look at him. "Seriously? A flash of light? A _wizard?"_

"I know it sounds ridiculous," Makoto said defensively. "And why would he turn Ageha-kun into a girl?"

"He's a pretty girl," Masakazu said thoughtfully.

"Shut up." He was. And Masakazu had no business noticing.

It wasn't like Ageha looked bad as a boy, Makoto found himself thinking as he turned the next corner, half-hoping someone was there so the confrontation could be over with. He was always...cute, Makoto guessed.

Of course, the restaurant was deserted. They met up with Kiyoi and Ageha just outside the freezer. Ageha's mouth was still smeared with blood, and he was still unmistakably female, but he looked better, and he smiled when he saw Masakazu and Makoto. "How did we end up in the freezer?" he asked.

"He threw us in there after he...changed you."

"You'll have to tell me exactly what you saw," Kiyoi said seriously. "For now, you should take Ageha-kun home. He needs rest. Masakazu and I will see what we can do to track this wizard down."

Their tip from Mister had been about a series of break-ins. The last thing they'd expected was a wizard, especially one who'd turned out so malevolent. Why turn Ageha into a girl? Why had it made him so ill? (Maybe, he wondered for a moment, he'd turned Ageha into a girl to _make_ him so ill.) No point in wondering how. Makoto gave Ageha his arm.

Ageha's fingers were warm from Kiyoi's blood, or maybe the blood Kiyoi had taken earlier that night. They never asked about how Kiyoi hunted. Ageha leaned on him heavily on the walk home, but their luck held; Ami-chan was nowhere to be seen, which was a tremendous relief.

"What should I wear?" Ageha asked when they were safely inside the mansion. "I don't really have anything for--" He gestured helplessly at his breasts.

"Maybe one of your yukata would feel better?" Makoto suggested, wishing intently that Ageha hadn't drawn his eyes in that direction.

"Yeah," Ageha said. His voice was shaky. "That's a good idea."

Makoto went into the kitchen and found the blood. He decided he'd try to cook some eggs, too, the way Ageha liked them.

Ageha came in a few minutes later in a dark blue yukata; it was too big for him, maybe Masakazu's. It must have fit better over the...chest. He picked up the glass of blood carefully.

"How are you?" Makoto asked.

"I'm better, I think," Ageha said, and drank. "Thank you."

"I didn't--" Makoto said, as Ageha said "I'm sorry--"

They tried again. "I should be stronger," Ageha said, as Makoto said, "I need to protect you."

Once more, Makoto moving closer. "I let you get hurt," he said.

"I let myself get hurt," Ageha said. "I should have been more careful."

"Don't blame yourself," Makoto said, putting his hand on Ageha's.

"I won't if you won't, all right?"

That seemed fair. "All right," Makoto said, and went back to the eggs.

They both ate quietly; Makoto had made enough for two, and poured himself his own glass of blood. He was finishing his second egg when Ageha said, "Maybe you should kiss me."

Makoto dropped his fork. "What?"

"You know. Like in stories. Breaking the wizard's evil spell with a kiss."

Makoto blinked a few times, in case the spell had been contagious and was now affecting him. "W -- wouldn't you want Kiyoi-san to do that?"

Ageha shook his head. "He's not -- it wouldn't be right, would it? The person who breaks the spell has to be...." He swallowed. "You know."

Makoto wasn't sure he did. "Okay," he said anyway. He ate the last of the egg and got up again. "Should I--"

"Maybe--" Ageha got to his feet.

They bumped their noses together at first, but finally Makoto managed to press his lips against Ageha's. It felt weird, and Makoto couldn't understand why it make his stomach twist again.

It didn't work.

"Maybe we should try it--" Ageha hesitated for a second. "You know. The other way."

"You mean--" Makoto didn't finish, because Ageha had leaned up to kiss him, open-mouthed this time, and this time their noses didn't get in the way. Ageha curled his fingers around Makoto's arm and pulled him closer.

That didn't work either. But they decided to try a couple more times, just in case.


End file.
